


All For Me

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EWE, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Office Sex, Smut, sex spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Harry returns from a two week mission to an irate - and horny - Hermione.For the caught in your spell flash fic comp hosted on the DA discord server.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada





	All For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta who shall remain nameless for now.

**Flagrante - to make an object burn anyone who touches it**

* * *

Hermione was waiting for him when he came back from his debriefing; he couldn’t help the smirk that twitched at his lips, and the full on grin it became when she huffed at him. 

He stepped into his office and had barely crossed the threshold when Hermione whipped her wand out, flicked his door shut, threw up a locking spell and half a dozen privacy ones.

“Can I help you Hermione?” he asked, staring at her over the rim of his glasses and biting at the inside of his cheek. He moved into the room, and rounding his guest chairs–and her–perched his arse on his desk. 

He slipped his arms from the stained, torn robes he’d been forced to clean only with scourgify for the past two weeks he’d been on mission as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and stared at the witch before him. 

She was practically vibrating and Harry’s tongue flicked over his lips as he wondered whether it was with anger or…  _ need _ .

“You’re looking a little—” he folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her “—frustrated.”

“Two weeks.” She said in reply. Harry watched her hands clench and unclench into fists as she lifted her head to look at him. “Two whole weeks.”

“Oh. Was it that long?” He examined his fingernails and crossed his ankles before leaning back on both hands and meeting her eye. “I didn’t notice.”

She practically flew across the room and, nudging his legs apart, inserted herself in the space between them, her hands clutching at Harry’s shoulders as he gripped her arse. 

He dipped his head and dragged his teeth up the column of her throat—sliding his hands down her pencil skirt before slipping them beneath the material and scraping his nails up and over her bare thighs. 

“Did you miss me sweetheart?” he asked with a particularly hard nip to her bottom lip. Her hands were moving between them, tugging his belt open and slipping beneath the placket of his trousers to wrap around his half hard cock. 

His own hands reached the tops of her thighs; one dipped beneath the soaked gusset of her knickers. 

Hermione  _ sobbed, _ with what Harry could only presume was relief, when two fingers dipped into her and his thumb grazed over her clit. His other hand gripped the flesh of her arse and helped roll her hips until she was fucking his fingers with abandon. 

“I can’t believe you put that  _ heinous _ fucking spell on me,” she said, gasping as she clutched at his shoulder with one hand and, rolled her palm up and over the length of his cock with the other.

Harry tugged her blouse open with his teeth - two buttons popping and clattering to the floor of his office - and bit at the swell of her breasts. 

“Did you cancel it?” he asked, grunting when she twisted her hand just so and he felt his balls pull up; just like they had every other night when he’d been gone tugging on his cock, thinking of her. He realised on the very first night in the field that Hermione had managed to cast a tethering spell on him before he’d left, without his knowledge.

If he’d known, he wouldn’t have cast the  _ flagrante _ spell on her. He’d keyed it for intent so she didn’t accidentally hurt herself, but anytime she’d dipped her hand between her legs and tried to come she’d be reminded just who her pleasure belonged to.

Harry had spent almost every night of his mission wondering if she’d repeatedly and deliberately tried to touch her cunt and edged herself into delirium with the pain.

“You’re so wet sweetheart,” he said, lifting Hermione and carrying her the short distance to the couch that took up one wall of his office. 

He dropped down onto it, Hermione on his lap, her thighs bracketing his. Her skirt was tucked up to her waist, blouse torn open carelessly, breasts heaving within the black lace of her bra. 

Harry couldn’t help but thank whatever Gods existed that she belonged to him.

That he was the only man who’d ever had the pleasure, the luck, of seeing her come.

He kissed and licked at her neck as she came down and pressed the two fingers coated in her arousal into her mouth and down her throat. 

Her tongue wrapped around them, flicking over and between as she sucked then clean.

Her hips were still moving, arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs and staining his trousers. 

“Feeling better, love?” he asked and his  _ wife _ smirked down at him as she nodded. She continued to rock her body over his trouser clad erection.

He tapped her hip. 

She lifted up, and Harry pulled his cock free. Hermione dropped down onto his length with a groan, her nails scraping down his chest as she leant forward.

“If you ever—” her hands tugged the hair at the nape of his neck as she angled his head up so she could glare down at him “—use that spell on me again—”

Harry cast it without thought and Hermione arched in his embrace, her orgasm  _ burning _ through her as she came on his cock. 

Harry held her tight, grinding his hips up into her as he filled her.

After, Hermione lay panting in his arms, and he stroked a hand over her hair, down her back, luxuriating in the feel of her. 

She lifted her head and pushed his hair back out of his eyes with one hand. Brushing the same hand down his cheek and curling it around his jaw as she leant forward, she breathed against his lips, “I’m really glad you’re home.”


End file.
